New Generation
by moonstarlover4u
Summary: The senshi and generals have 'retired' and are happily living with their children. It's all destroyed when the adults are taken away and it's up to the five senshi daughters to save the world. But will they find love as well?


Honestly, I've written fan fiction before, but I've never had the guts to post it. If you all flame me, I'll cry and hide under a rock…But if you praise me, I'll give you treats every day! Doesn't that sound like fun! I don't own the original characters or Chibi-Usa, just the other children and the villains. Here we go!

The light shined in the window, casting an almost eerie glow on the young girl sleeping in her bed. Her long pink hair was out of her trademark pigtails, spread around her, like an angel, her usual bright red eyes closed, her long eyelashes barely touching her skin and her mouth opened slightly as she breathed softly.

A smile appeared on the lips and she turned over to get more comfy when she was _rudely _interrupted by a crash.

The girl jumped up, eyes snapping open, hair disheveled. "What was that?" she asked to no one, blinking to get used to the light. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. "What time is it?" she asked again, looking at her clock.

Her eyes widened when she realized what time it was. "Oh no! I'm late! Akeno's going to kill me!" the young girl screeched as she threw the covers off, revealing a pink and red tank top with boy shorts.

Ten minutes later, the same girl appeared again, this time looking for…put-together. Her hair was put into pigtails with odangos on the top, she wore a long white dress and she was trying to put on a pair of heels.

"Why do I have to wear this just for tutoring? I understand balls or other things, but why tutoring?" she huffed, finally putting on her shoes. "Done!"

She looked at the mirror and smiled big. Her eyes traveled upward and she frowned. "Shoot! Where did I put that stupid crown?" she moaned, looking into her closet and throwing clothes out.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, content that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Good, Chibi-Usa. Now how about we get down to work?" a familiar male voice wafted in.

The girl popped her head out, sweat dropping at her impatient tutor. "Hi Akeno…" she laughed nervously. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Now how about we attempt to do work today?" His words were sharp, but his voice was not. He had been Chibi-Usa's tutor since she was 5 and learning the alphabet, so he had grown attached to her.

Chibi-Usa came out, crown put in place. "Good morning, Sir Akeno." She curtsied, as was polite and expected of her.

"Good morning, Lady Usagi." Akeno bowed, using her real name. "Shall we go?" He extended his arm and Chibi-Usa took it gleefully.

They reached the outside garden area and Chibi-Usa giggled as a bird landed on her shoulder. "Good morning, birdie. How are you today?"

The bird chirped its answer and Chibi-Usa grinned. "That's wonderful."

The bird chirped once more and flew away. She watched it until Akeno came up and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and flashed her trademark smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Lets get down to this stuff." She mustered up her enthusiasm for it, but it wasn't quite enough to last all morning, as was scheduled.

Akeno watched and smiled as the young girl began to fidget and wasn't paying attention to her math anymore. "Why don't we take a break?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at him, sweat dropping. "That sounds like fun!" she smiled as she stood up and stretched.

Akeno began to collect his items and turned to her. "Please return in a hour." Akeno told her, bowing.

"Of course." Chibi-Usa curtsied and waved as her tutor walked away. Turning back to the garden, she did the first thing that she always did whenever she was in the garden, she took a walk through the roses.

The palace was famous for its rose gardens. It had the biggest assortment of different roses. The king wished for that. He loved roses and will sometimes take walks through the garden with the queen, just enjoying each others company.

Chibi-Usa let out a dreamy sigh, thinking of her parents. They were so adorable together and it was obvious they love each other very much.

The king had light lavender hair styled shortly. His lavender eyes only see the queen and Chibi-Usa, but he is protective of his people. He wore a lavender and white tuxedo and carried a sword with him.

The queen had hair styled like Chibi-Usa's, but silver. Her clear blue eyes usually hold love and compassion for her people, but will become harden if they are threatened. She wore a long beautiful dress and wore beautiful white heels. On top of her head, was the jeweled crown, holding the most powerful crystal in the universe; the gunzuishu or the Silver Crystal as it was commonly named.

Chibi-Usa frowned, remembering a time when she thought she could control the power of the Silver Crystal. She closed her eyes and recalled when she went in the past to find it and eventually meet her future parents and friends.

She felt a tear fall from her eye, remembering a boy from her past. He had two forms, one Pegasus and one human. He had white hair and beautiful silver eyes. He wore a white ensemble and was usually barefoot.

Chibi-Usa blushed, remembering that he was her first kiss. Sure, it was when she was young (only about 9 at the time) and currently in the past, but she would never forget it…or him.

She wiped the lone tear away and put on a happy smile. She missed him terribly, but she had to continue. He promised he would find his way back to her and she still believes him.

Opening her eyes, she continued her walk. She eventually stopped at where the end should be, but instead, there was a doorway.

Tilting her head, Chibi-Usa frowned. "I don't remember a door being here…" she murmured, reaching towards it.

As her nimble fingers reached the doorknob, the door swung open and a bright light surrounded her. She couldn't held but let out a scream as the light pulled her in.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Next thing she knew, she felt warm and comfy. "I'm so sleepy…" she murmured, rolling over and curling up a little more.

She was ready to fall back to sleep, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Chibi-Usa, don't fall asleep. You'll never wake up…"

She moaned. "But I'm so sleepy and I feel so warm and comfy…" she weakly protested, slipping back into unconsciousness.

"You must stay awake. You must save your kingdom." the voice returned.

"My kingdom? What is the matter with it?" she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"You must wake up…" the voice began to fade and a figure formed in front of the young girl.

Chibi-Usa opened her eyes slightly and felt her heart stop. "Elios…" she called out, reaching out to the boy, who was older now.

"Yes Chibi-Usa. I promised to come back and I did." The boy smiled, reaching for her as well.

They were about to reach when a scream of pure pain cut through the air. Chibi-Usa was completely awake now and she sat up, looking around. "What was that Elios?" she panicked.

When he said nothing, Chibi-Usa turned back and let out a scream of her own. The boy she loved, and still loves, was lying face down, blood rushing out of his body!

"Elios!" she screamed, dropping to her knees and pulling him to her, not caring about her dress. She watched in horror as he drew his last breath. "Don't you dare die on me!" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Elios opened his eyes and looked up at Chibi-Usa. "Don't cry, koi…I'll come back…But you must stay strong for me. Can you do that?" he weakly asked.

Chibi-Usa nodded, clutching his hands. He smiled a sad smile. "Good." He began to cough and Chibi-Usa clutched him tighter. "Chibi-Usa…"

"Yes, Elios?" the girl asked shaking.

"I love you…" His hand fell to his side and he went limp.

Chibi-Usa watched with tears continuing down her face, landing on the pale face growing paler by the moment. "Oh Elios, I love you too." She hugged him to her and sobbed into his still chest. "I love you now and forever."

The light began to surround her again and all that was seen was a flash of white and the screen went dark.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Chibi-Usa!" a frantic voice called out. "Chibi-Usa, please wake up!" the voice sobbed.

Chibi-Usa felt tears hit her cheeks and she slowly opened her eyes to see her parents over her, her mother sobbing into her father's chest. "Mama? Papa?" she weakly called out.

The two looked down and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" the queen, Serenity, sobbed, hugging her only child.

"Please don't cry Mama. I'm fine. See?" Chibi-Usa pushed herself up and smiled.

Serenity sniffed, still clutching her daughter. "Still…"

"Sere-koi, she's fine. Come on." Endymion told her, helping her up. He smiled down at his daughter. "Small Lady?"

Chibi-Usa giggled at the nickname her father had given her a long time ago. "Yes Papa?"

"I'm going to take your mother and lay her down for a while, then I'll come back and we'll talk, okay?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "OK."

Endymion smiled back at her and lead the still sniffling Serenity out of the room. Chibi-Usa watched her parents go and let out a sigh. 'Was it all a dream?' she thought, feeling her tears reappear. She quickly wiped them away and stood up to stretch.

"Chibi-Usa!" a familiar voice called out. The girl turned and was instantly brought into a tight hug from the familiar blonde.

"Mina-chan, you're choking me!" she moaned as the 22-year old woman acted like a 12-year old girl.

"Mina, let her go." a black haired woman told her, shaking her head at her friends antics.

Mina let go, pouting. "You're a meanie, Rei-chan…" she moaned.

Chibi-Usa smiled at her friends and her mother's protectors. "How are you?" she asked.

"We're fine." a blue haired woman answered for them.

"Maybe you are…" a brown haired woman muttered.

"What's the matter, Mako-chan? Having problems with the children?" Mina teased.

"And you're not?" Makoto shot back.

The two resorted to sticking their tongues out at each other, with Rei trying to calm them down. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes and turned to the blue haired woman from before. "How are you Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled down at the little princess. "I'm just fine. Keiko misses you."

Chibi-Usa grinned at her. "I miss her too. When can she visit?"

"Well, she's spending the day with her father, so I'll see if she wants to come tomorrow. Will that be all right?"

"Of course, Ami-chan!"

By this time, the women had recovered and they smiled as well. "Maybe we can arrange a play date." Mina squealed, hearts in her eyes.

They all sweat dropped as Chibi-Usa reminded her that they were 14, not 4.

Mina pouted. "Fine. You used to like play dates."

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes again along with Rei. Mina glared at both of them, frowning. "You guys are too alike. Are you sure you're not Rei's daughter?"

Chibi-Usa sighed. "I'm sure, Minako." she used her full name and turned, trying to be refined. But her heel got caught in the carpet and she did a face plant.

The women sweat dropped as the young princess pulled herself up, blushing. "On second thought, she does have Usagi-chan's 'grace.'"

"She has my what?" a familiar voice laughed.

The women turned and smiled. "Hello, Sere-chan, or should we say Your Highness?"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "You guys know you don't have to be polite with me."

Rei grinned. "We know, Odanga Atama."

Serenity frowned at the old nickname of hers. "What did you say, Rei?"

The girls laughed as the women began their old habit of arguing. "Things really haven't changed, have they?" Ami laughed.

"Seriously…" Minako was having trouble talking, she was laughing to hard.

Chibi-Usa smiled at her friends and her mother. 'And I wouldn't want it any other way.' she thought, turning to the window and sighing mentally. 'Wherever you are, Elios, I'll find you. I promise…' she wiped a tear from her eye and stared at the setting sun.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chibi-Usa was getting ready for bed when a flash of blond flew at her, tackling her.

"Megumi!" Chibi-Usa groaned, pushing her friend off. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"Well, Papa couldn't stay away from Mama, so he brought me here."

Chibi-Usa watched as Megumi got comfy on her bed. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a French braid. She smoothed down her orange and yellow dress and kicked off her heels. "Geez, just make yourself at home."

"I will…" Megumi grinned, her blue eyes shined as she scooted over for her friend to sit down.

"Are the others here?"

Megumi shook her head. "Nope. So it's just us tonight."

Chibi-Usa grinned. "So whatcha wanna do?"

"Hm…I think we should change first."

"I agree."

The girls jumped off the bed and changed into their pajamas. When Chibi-Usa came out, she smiled. "You have beautiful hair."

"No way. You have way better hair." Megumi got a glint in them as she ran over. "I know what we could do!"

"What?"

"Each other's hair!"

Chibi-Usa laughed at her happiness. "Sounds like fun."

Megumi grinned and the two girls sat down, Maiya beginning to work on Chibi-Usa's hair. She pulled it up in a high ponytail and Megumi at Chibi-Usa's look. "Don't like?"

"I look like a genie."

Megumi laughed and began again. Twenty minutes later, she backed away. "My masterpiece!"

Chibi-Usa looked at her hair. "It's fabulous!" she laughed. Her pink hair was put into two braids, making her look young. "I love it!" she giggled.

"Great! It's my turn!" Megumi sat down and Chibi-Usa began on her hair.

Serenity and Minako walked past the room and they looked in to see the girls giggling. They smiled. "Remember when I did your hair?" Minako whispered.

"Yeah, I had to go to the hairdresser to fix it." Serenity laughed as a pouting Minako followed.

When Chibi-Usa finished putting Megumi's hair in two low pigtails, the two girls jumped up and ran out, looking for food.

When they reached the kitchen, they began to find snacks; popcorn, soda, candy, etc. When they were content, they walked back to their rooms and put in some sappy love movies where they cried all night.

When the last movie ended, Chibi-Usa yawned and saw Maiya was already fast asleep. "Nite Meg-chan." Chibi-Usa helped her to her bed and placed her down.

She stood up and began to clean up when a huge explosion came! Chibi-Usa screamed and ducked and looked up to see Maiya next to her, scared.

"What's going on?" Megumi whispered.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not bad." Chibi-Usa whimpered.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" a familiar female voice rang through the room.

"Mama!" Megumi exclaimed, jumping up and running to the window, Chibi-Usa right behind her.

Looking out, the girls gasped. It looked like a war was going on down there! Fighting as far as they could see, and right in the front of the palace, were the Sailor Senshi, the Four Generals, and the king and queen.

The girls watched as their friends and families fought seemingly endlessly. Soon everyone was unconscious or dead except for the ten adults. The girls watched and prayed for their safety.

"Who are you!" Serenity called out, eyes harden.

A cackle was heard and a black hole opened to reveal a woman looking around 18. But what shocked them all the most was that it looked just like Serenity! Instead of silver hair, she had black hair and her eyes were black as well. Basically everything white on Serenity, was black on this woman.

All twelve conscious people gaped at this woman. "But how?" Chibi-Usa whispered, shocked and confused.

"Who are you!" Serenity asked again, overcoming her shock.

Again, the woman laughed. "You should know me. I'm you."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm your dark side. Everything you love, I hate. Everything you hate, I love. Got it, blondie?"

Serenity frowned and she stepped forward. "I got it, but you are not welcome here. So leave before we make you."

The woman laughed once more. "You can't destroy me. I'm you and your me!" She lifted up the staff she was carrying and shouted, "Dark Crystal Attack!"

Several jagged crystals appeared around her and flew towards the ten.

"Cosmic Crystal Protect!" Serenity countered, reflecting the crystals.

The woman frowned. "Fine. I didn't want to do this, but…" She calls out, "Dark Pearl!"

A purple mist appeared, surrounding the staff. The staff hovered above her head, rays of dark mist flying towards the adults.

All the males grabbed their wives and covered them with their capes. The mist floated over the bodies and seeped into the five bodies on top.

All the females watched as the males stood up, eyes harden and soon a black mist surrounds them. When they emerge, they are wearing black versions of their normal outfits.

"What did you do to them?" Rei screamed, tears threatening to spill.

"Chill, Red. They're only be like this for a couple hours. But that should be enough to destroy you all!" the woman laughed as she floated upward. "You know what to do, my pets."

The men nodded and extracted their swords. Letting out a battle cry, they ran towards the women.

The two children begin to cry watching this. "We have to help them somehow!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"But what can we do? We're not full Senshi yet and the others aren't here." Megumi sniveled.

"I don't care! My Mama and Papa are in trouble and I'm not going to stay here and cry about it!" Chibi-Usa jumped up and ran to her closet. "Where is it!" she moaned, searching through her closet as Megumi dodged flying clothes.

"What the heck are you looking for Chibi-Usa?"

"I'll know when I find it!" she exclaimed back. "Found it!" she came back out and held up a pink broach up with the sign of the moon in the middle. "My mother gave this to me and told me I'd know what to do when it was time and it's time."

Megumi nodded and took out one as well, this one being orange with the sign of Venus in the middle. "I'm ready."

The girls nodded and lifted them up.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Power, Make-Up!"

Chibi-Usa spun around as different parts of her fuku took shape. She spun again and her head jewelry came on. She smiled, held her hands up and formed her final stance.

Megumi's body was surrounded by ribbons of energy with stars in the middle and she spun until she was finally transformed. She spun again and landed her final stance.

Chibi-Usa, or Sailor Chibi Moon, wore a head-set on her left ear with an antenna. She wore a clear face mask with her hair held back in two ponytails by two elastic. The collar to her top was pink and went down onto a "sailor" style collar on her shoulders, which was pink lined with white. The main part of the top was white with a pink ribbon and a buckle going down either side. The bow on her top is white and has the sign of the moon in the middle. Her skirt was a light pink color and cut down in a V shape in the front. Along the top edges of the skirt were white frills with a big pink colored bow in the back. She wore pink knee boots with the sign of the moon on the top. Her gloves went above her elbow and were white with pink highlights. At the top they had a band going down around them with the sign of the moon on a circle on top of a ruby. In the center of her forehead, was a tiara, holding a pink jewel.

Megumi, or Sailor Chibi Venus, wore a head-set on her left ear with an antenna. She wore a clear face mask with her hair held up in a orange bow. The collar to her top was orange and went down onto a "sailor" style collar on her shoulders, which was orange lined with white. The main part of the top was white with an orange ribbon and a buckle going down either side. The bow on her top is white and has the sign of Venus in the middle. Her skirt was a light orange color and cut down in a V shape in the front. Along the top edges of the skirt were white frills with a big orange colored bow in the back. She wore orange heels and gloves that went above her elbow and were white with orange highlights. At the top they had a band going down around them with the sign of Venus on a circle on top of an amber. In the center of her forehead, was a tiara, holding an orange jewel.

"Ready?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Ready." Chibi Venus nodded.

The two Senshi ran out of their rooms and down the hall. Once they reached the palace doors and opened them. Gasping, they saw their parents were still fighting.

"Mama!" Chibi Venus shouted before Chibi Moon could quiet her down.

Star Venus in looked up and gasped. "What do you think you're doing here!" she asked, dodging a blow from Kunzite. "Go back inside!"

"No! I want to help! Please let me…" Chibi Venus begin to tear up, but wiped them away.

"It's too dangerous! Now leave!" Star Venus went back to fighting Kunzite.

By this time, Serenity, who had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, had noticed Chibi Moon. "Go back inside now!" she shouted, fighting Endymion.

"No! I'm going to help whether you like it or not!" Chibi Moon cringed, realizing how much trouble she would get in later, but she was focused on helping now.

Chibi Moon took the tiara as it began to glow. She spun around a few times, gathering energy. She held it back, shouted "Moon Tiara Action!" and threw it towards her father's sword.

The tiara knocked the sword from his hand, much to Chibi Moon's happiness. She began to jump up and down in excitement.

Two crescent moons were shown back to back as a white light formed around it. The light turned into bubbles and Chibi Venus threw her finger in the air and gathered the energy. She then pointed her finger towards her father's sword and shouted out "Crescent Beam!"

The attack hit the sword out of his hand and Chibi Venus squealed. "I did it! I did it!" The two in-training Senshi ran to each other and jumped up in down in excitement. They were so happy that they didn't see the blow flying towards them.

"Chibi Moon, move!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed out, running towards her daughter, Star Venus close behind her.

The girls looked up to see a black blast fly at them. Screaming, they shielded themselves. Luckily, the older two Senshi pushed them out of the way, before they could get hurt.

The four females rolled on the ground, mothers clutching daughters to their chests. Chibi Moon opened her eyes to see her mother's blue eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, Mama…" she apologized.

"For what? Scaring me half to death?" Eternal Moon smiled.

"Yeah and thinking I could help." She clutched her mother's shirt and begin to cry. "I thought I was strong enough. I'm sorry I'm not help and am just getting in the way."

"No, you're not. But when I meant battles, I meant easy ones, not ones like this. I'm just scared you'll get hurt and your father is also, even if he doesn't seem like it right now."

Chibi Moon sniffled. "Really?" she wiped her eyes and smiled a weak smile as Eternal Moon nodded.

"Now come on." Eternal Moon stood up and helped Chibi Moon up. "We have two choices; wait for it wear off or use the crystal." she said in all seriousness.

"No, Eternal Moon!" Star Venus shook her head, clutching her daughter's hand. "You might not make it."

"I don't care, Star Venus. You know what I have to do. This is my duty. I must protect my people and my family." She squeezed Chibi Moon's hand tighter.

"But…" Moon cut Venus off. "Don't say anything. Please take care of Chibi-Usa." She let go of her hand and began to walk towards them.

Chibi Moon didn't really understand, but she didn't want her mother to die. "Mama!" She cried, trying to run to her, but Venus held her back. "Mama, come back!" She sobbed, watching her mother stand in front of the five men and changing back to Neo-Queen Serenity.

She took the crystal from her crown and called on its power. "Silver Crystal, please help me save everyone. Lend me your powers."

The crystal glowed in response and begin to shine a brilliant white light on the men.

The Senshi watched as Serenity became weaker and weaker. "Mama…" Chibi Moon whimpered, clutching Venus' hand.

Suddenly, she was clutching nothing. Looking up, Chibi Moon watched as the five Senshi walked over to Serenity.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Chibi Venus cried, tears beginning to flow down her face. Venus didn't answer, neither did the others. Chibi Venus cried out and ran towards her, but a force field had been put up and kept them out of the fight.

"Mama!" Chibi Venus cried, slamming the force field, but slowly loosing strength. She settled to watch with tear-filled eyes as the five women used all their strength and collapsed, including the men, who were free, but weak as well.

"Mama!" Both girls yelled as the force field went down. The girls ran to their mothers and clutched their hands.

"Mama, you'll be all right." Chibi Moon cried, tears falling down helplessly. She did nothing to stop them this time.

"Chibi-Usa…" a groan was heard and the pink haired girl looked down to see her mother open her eyes slightly.

"Mama…"

"My daughter. You must find the others and save our kingdom. It's up to you."

Chibi Moon shook her head. "No, you won't die!" she screamed, clutching her mother closer.

"Baby, I'll be fine. Find the others and save the kingdom. Once you do that, you can save me and all the others. But you must stay strong for me. Can you do that?"

Chibi Moon's eyes widened at the last two sentences. She flashed back to her 'dream' with Elios saying those exact words. "Elios…" she whimpered, clutching her mother closer, but she felt her mother go limp.

"Mama?" She pulled back slightly. "Mama!" she screamed, tears falling harder as she sobbed over her mother's body.

Finally, wiping her tears away, she stood up and took a deep breath. "Chibi Venus."

"Yeah?" a tearful reply.

"Lets move them inside for now."

Chibi Venus nodded and the girls struggled as they moved all the bodies into the palace. Once they were done, the girls slowly closed to door to the queen and king's room and turned to each other.

"It's still early. What should we do?" Chibi Venus asked.

"I'm not sure…" Then Chibi Moon's eyes widened. "I know! Lets go see Pluto!"

Chibi Venus tilted her head. "How would we get there?"

"I still have the key from long ago." She ran to her room and grabbed the familiar pink key. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They clasped hands as Chibi Moon lifted the key up and shouted "Time Key! Take us to the Time Guardian!"

The girls floated upwards and disappeared, leaving behind only a destroyed palace and a messy room.

So…good? Bad? It'll get more action-like soon. Please Read and Review.


End file.
